Wishes
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: Wishes never came true, did they? If they did, none had ever come true for her. Not that she’d really expected her wishes to come true.' Lyn waits for him in the spot that he left, hoping, praying, wishing that he'll come back to her.


So this is a story I wrote about, oh, two years ago, and I finally got around to looking at it and actually editing it and making it longer than it originally was (which isn't saying much if you look at the size of the story...yeesh...).

This is a Fire Emblem story, and it was made for Fire Emblem and the characters were supposed to be people from Fire Emblem even though they're not named and really, I could say this story's about a girl named Jenny and her boyfriend Luke, but it was meant to be for Fire Emblem and so I put it under Fire Emblem. (Oh yeah, I sound oh so convincing...)

Well, because this story was meant for Fire Emblem, I must put in a disclaimer. I don't own Fire Emblem. Never did, never will, and that's that.

I hope you enjoy the story and can at least try to relate it to Fire Emblem in your minds....

* * *

Wishes never came true, did they? If they did, none had ever come true for her. Not that she'd really expected her wishes to come true. No, of course not. Even if wishes were granted, it didn't happen for her, for people like her. Their wishes remained ignored, not even looked at, picked out of the garden of wishes before they were even looked at. She wondered why she still tried; it was a hopeless cause.

Oh, but how she wished he would come back! She wished she could see him again. He'd been the only one to see right through her walls, broken straight through and yanked out the small pathetic being she really was. He'd beaten her down to the nothing she'd tried to hide and then rebuilt her, made her into the woman she'd always wanted to be.

She wished she could feel his tongue run smoothly over her lips before he kissed her, feel his hands around her waist, feel the warmth again. She wanted to feel that bubbly feeling he gave her when he looked at her. She wanted that feeling, that purpose, that reason. She wanted to feel alive.

She shook her head, wisps of her blue-green hair falling into her face. No, she shouldn't be thinking like that, about that. Wishes didn't come true unless you made them. But – she nibbled her bottom lip as she thought – then they wouldn't be wishes, would they?

One tear ran down her face, just one, as she fingered the dagger in her hand. The metal felt cool against her skin. It almost made her sick, almost made her want to throw the dagger away and run and never look back. **Almost.**

She could end it, she thought. She could end her miserable _existence_. It wasn't a life. Not anymore. To have a life would mean that she was alive. But she was fairly certain that she'd given up living when he turned his back on her and left her standing here, in this exact spot, all those years ago. And she'd kept telling herself, kept wishing, that he would come back and save her.

He never came. He never would come. Her wishing, just like always, was in vain.

But even now as she gripped the dagger in her hand and thought about really ending it all, part of her was hoping, _wishing_ ('Oh, what an awful word!' she yelled at herself) that he would come back and they'd live happily ever after.

She held back a broken laugh. They'd never live happily ever after because people like them didn't get happily-ever-afters. People like her got false hopes, useless wishes, and broken hearts. People like her got left behind to wallow in the pain and suffering they'd created along the way.

She held the dagger to her throat now, ready to die. And still – 'No!' she yelled at herself, her eyes shut tight. Wishing never got her anywhere before and it certainly wasn't about to take her away now. Wishing only broke her down to this, this broken-hearted, pathetic, crying girl.

She bit her bottom lip as her grip on the dagger tightened. 'I wish he was here,' was he last thought as she began to cut through her skin.

A strong hand caught her wrist and stopped her. A voice spoke to her. A calm, smooth, welcome and warm voice that she knew all too well and gave her that eruption of warmth. "Now, really, what do you think you're doing?" The dagger fell to the ground as strong arms pulled her to him. Tears leaked down her face. "Shh. It's all right. It's okay. No more crying. I'm right here. Shh," he whispered into her ear.

She looked up into his eyes, one final tear trailing its way down her face. And one final thought crossed her mind as his lips met hers and she gave herself over to that feeling of being alive.

Wishes did come true. And hers had been granted.

* * *

Yeesh that was short. And I mean really short. Hmm....oh well. I didn't really know what else to do with it...A little repetitive, I know. Okay, maybe a little more than a little...but that's okay, right?

Yeah...can't really tell it's supposed to be for Fire Emblem, can you? That's okay. If I hadn't written it and known what I was writing about and all that stuff, I wouldn't have known it was for Fire Emblem either. Err...and because it's not really mentioned a whole lot, the two characters that are in there but not named but they're still from Fire Emblem are Lyn and Karel. I just like them together.

Anyways, please leave a review! It would make my day and cure my cold! (Not really, but it's worth a shot, right? So go on, click the little review button because you like me.) And because you're such nice people and you'd like to help me with my story-making skills, if you find any grammatical or spelling errors or just know a way to improve the story, those would be helpful!

Have a good day, afternoon, evening, week, whatever it is you want to be good.


End file.
